


The Fox and the Rooster

by fumate



Series: portraits [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Before Reichenbach Fall, Canon, Gen, some headcanons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harusnya Sherlock tahu Jim Moriarty memang palsu. [Semi-canon. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and the Rooster

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock produced by BBC, originally by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
> Reichenbach Fall setting.  
> Disarankan sambil mendengar The Fray - How to Save a Life.

_The fox may be clever–_

.

Gerakan itu benar-benar tidak ia prediksi. Dipikir hanya gugup, siapa sangka mengambil revolver dan menembakkanya ke mulut sendiri.

Kalau begini caranya, dia sudah terpojok.

Pilihan harus segera dibuat.

Sherlock menarik nafas, jantung berdebar kencang. Menggebu-gebu bersama kepanikan. Tangan ia angkat ke atas, mengacak rambut sendiri.

Para suruhan pasti sudah bergerak.

Memandang sekitar, lalu berpaling pada si pria. Moriarty terbalut darah. Bercecer keluar dari kepala. Namun ia tersenyum dalam ajal, puas melihat kelimpungan sang detektif. Jadi Sherlock berbalik. Menatap London di bawahnya. Menanti-nanti kedatangan asisten.

Harus bagaimana dia?

Otaknya seakan mengalami malfungsi.

Seiring deru nafas kian normal, Sherlock mengambil pijak pertama. Manik mengawasi pergerakan. Kota terlihat kecil. Terburu-buru mengetik pesan, tujuan pada Mycroft. Kakak yang tak sudi ia mintai bantu andaikata keadaan tak mendesak.

‘LAZARUS.’

 _Maaf John_.

Yang ditunggu pun tiba menaiki taksi. John keluar dari kendaraan, terburu-buru melangkah tak tentu arah. Menghubungi Sherlock pertama kali.

“Halo?”

Sherlock menarik nafas, menghembus kasar. “John.”

“Hai Sherlock, _you’re okay?_ ” mantan tentara itu berlari kecil di samping taksi yang melaju.

“ _Turn around and walk where you came._ ”

“ _No_. Aku akan masuk.”

‘John,’ Sherlock memelas dalam hati. ‘Jangan persulit ini.’

“ _Do. As I ask!_ ” ditambah nada memaksa serta getar meyakinkan, John berhenti. Kemampuan akting memang sangat berguna di waktu-waktu tertentu.

_(Tidak sepenuhnya akting, kalau boleh jujur.)_

“ _Please._ ” Ah, sesungguhnya Sherlock benci ini. Dia benci harus membohongi sang dokter.

“Kemana?” John menurut, memutar arah dan berjalan kembali ke posisi asal. Diamati sang detektif konsultan dengan mata elangnya.

Sampai di titik merah, Sherlock segera menghentikannya. “Berhenti di situ.”

“Sherlock?” panggil John. Dipenuhi rasa heran.

“ _Okay look up. I’m on the rooftop._ ”

Hening sejenak. Bayu berdesir, menyenandungkan irama kelam. John menengadah. Suasana makin muram. Mungkin ia kaget. Mungkin ia mengkeret.

“ _Oh, god._ ”

“A-aku tak bisa turun. Jadi mari kita lakukan seperti ini.” Bohong, tentu saja. Sherlock bisa turun. Dia bisa. Tapi resiko akan semakin besar jika dilakukan.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

“Permintaan maaf.” Diam. Sengaja, memberi waktu agar John mempersiapkan diri. “Semuanya benar.”

“Apa?”

“Semua yang mereka katakan tentangku,” kata Sherlock, lalu menoleh ke belakang. “Aku menciptakan Moriarty.”

Bah. Harusnya dia tahu sejak awal Jim Moriarty memang palsu. Sialan.

Di bawah, John menatapnya tak percaya. Bibir terbuka sedikit. Mencari kata-kata namun tak kunjung ditemukan. Berharap dalam cemas bahwa ini hanya lelucon sakit yang ia keluarkan.

Mundur selangkah, John menggeleng pelan. “Kenapa kau mengatakan ini?”

Bibir bergetar, tak kuasa tersenyum pahit. Sorot sendu terpancar di iris. Dengan muram Sherlock berkata, “Aku palsu.”

_Aku palsu._

Sherlock menduga kalimat itu berputar-putar di telinga John, ulang kali macam kaset rusak. Menambah sentimen dalam permainan emosi yang tengah ia jalani saat ini.

“Sherlock–“ suaranya. Oh Tuhan, kentara sekali ia ingin semua ini dihentikan. Namun pria ikal tak akan memberinya kesempatan.

“Koran-koran itu benar.” Getir. Mudah bagi sang detektif mendalami perannya, karena sesungguhnya ada benang merah antara ia dan sang dokter yang tak terlihat. Melihat John kelimpungan menolak _fakta_ sudah cukup mengaktifkan sentimennya. “Aku ingin kau bilang pada Lestrade, aku ingin kau bilang pada Nyonya Hudson, dan Molly. Bahkan, beritahu siapapun yang mau mendengarkanmu–

–bahwa aku menciptakan Moriarty. Untuk keperluanku sendiri.” Mantelnya berkibar kencang bersama angin. Memasang mimik meyakinkan.

Namun John menyangkal. Enggan menyerah meyakinkannya turun.

“Diam, Sherlock. Diam.” Begitu kukuh ia berniat. “Pertama kali kita bertemu, kau tahu semua tentang saudariku. Benar?” argumen yang ia keluarkan valid. Bisa diterima Sherlock. Tapi buru-buru disanggah.

“Tak ada yang bisa sepintar itu.” kembali senyap selama sedetik.

“Kau bisa.” Maka Sherlock tertawa kecil. Menyadari bukan waktu yang tepat –juga John tampak serius–, Sherlock diam. Kembali serius. Menggeleng pelan.

“Aku sudah menyelidikimu.”

“Sebelum kita bertemu, aku mencari semua yang mampu membuatmu terkesan.”

 _Bukan_.

“Itu hanya trik. Tipuan sulap.” John menutup mata dari yang mereka sebut _kenyataan_. Kepala bergerak kanan kiri, tak terima.

“Tidak.” Balasnya, memerintah. “Hentikan sekarang.” Kakinya memijak, bergerak. Hendak menyusul kala Sherlock kembali menyahut.

“ _No, stay exactly where you are!_ ” terdengar marah hingga John berhenti. _“Don’t move!_ ”

“ _Alright_.” Sayup suara dokter hampir tak sampai. Sherlock menjulurkan tangan ke depan, memberi perintah.

“ _Keep your eyes fixed on me!_ ” ada sesuatu menghantam ulu hati John ketika bunyi itu mencapai telinga. Sherlock tak pernah seputus asa ini dalam hidupnya.

Ini salah.

Semuanya salah.

“Kumohon, maukah kau melakukan ini untukku?”

“Melakukan apa?”

“Panggilan ini,” ujar sang detektif. “Ini pesanku.” Sedikit air merembes dari pelupuknya. Menambah nyeri denyut yang sahabatnya rasakan. Memaksanya percaya pada kebohongan yang ia ciptakan.

“Itu yang dilakukan orang-orang, ‘kan? Meninggalkan pesan?”

John menggeleng, menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga. Lantas mendekatkannya kembali saat kalimat hendak meluncur. “Meninggalkan pesan kapan?”

Waktu terasa terhenti antara ketegangan yang mereka ciptakan. Tak seorangpun lewat. Tak sehewanpun bersuara. Tak juga angin bergerak.

Seolah dunia terfokus pada keputusan sang detektif konsultan.

“ _Goodbye, John_.” Kata mengudara dengan dingin, menusuk kembali nurani sang dokter.

“ _Nope. Don’t._ ”

Sherlock tak mendengar. Berpura-pura tuli saat dengan sengaja melempar telepon seluler. Ia berdiri di atap, menantang maut. Tampak seperti elang yang siap melebarkan sayap.

Tapi dia tidak punya sayap.

“SHERLOCK!!!”

Jadi dia menarik nafas. Bersiap. Sebagai ganti merentangkan tangan dan–

– _terjun dari sana._

Dia tidak akan mati. Hanya akan jatuh ke matras lebar dan empuk yang sudah disediakan. Para penembak juga sudah dihentikan, pastinya.

Sherlock bisa saja tak melompat dan memalsukan kematian. Mudah.

Tapi dia harus menyelesaikan permainan busuk ini.

John yang malang. Berandai-andai apakah ini nyata. Dipaksa menyaksikan bunuh diri (palsu) sahabatnya.

Ketika pendaratan selesai dilakukan, Sherlock membatin,

_Game over, Moriarty._

.

.

– _but the rooster is smarter than he thought._

.

.

(Atau mungkin belum.

Karena jika Sherlock dapat memalsukan kematiannya, mengapa Jim tidak?

Dasarnya mereka sama. Hanya berbeda pihak.)

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Berdasarkan dongeng berjudul sama dan salah satu teori mengenai episode ini \\(^^)/
> 
> Di sini Jim Moriarty emang palsu, identitas aslinya yaitu Richard Brook. Sekali lagi berdasar teori fans lain :D


End file.
